


lollipop

by Ephetze



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephetze/pseuds/Ephetze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zel with lollipop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lollipop

 

since July. 30. 2014

tools-program  : corel painter12

tablet: lapaz 5540

 


End file.
